Untitled
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: For O! GOSIPH! Shikamaru dan Ino menemukan anak yang tersesat di taman. Lalu? RnR, plis? :3


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre: Family/Romance

Dedicated to O! GOSIPH! (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze!)

**_www . phaze-ina . co . nr_** (hilangkan spasi)

Don't Like Don't Read! :3

* * *

><p><em>Shika, segera datang ke taman Konoha! Penting! Gak pake lama!<em>

_-Ino_

Nara Shikamaru mendengus setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja sampai di ponselnya. _Seenaknya saja_, batin Shikamaru. Walau begitu, ia bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan bersiap untuk pergi ke taman bermain Konoha, tempat dimana gadis pengirim pesan itu menunggu.

* * *

><p>Langkah kakinya terhenti tatkala ia sampai di depan taman bermain Konoha. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok gadis berambut kuning pucat yang sangat dikenalnya itu di tengah kerumunan massa. Shikamaru berdecak kesal setelah menyadari betapa ramainya tempat itu.<p>

_Merepotkan_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Beberapa saat ia habiskan untuk meneliti sekitarnya, namun sosok yang dicarinya tak kunjung terlihat. Akhirnya Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa nomor yang telah diingatnya di luar kepala.

'Halo?'

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara di ujung sana. "Ino? Kau tak papa?"

Ino tak menjawab. Namun Shikamaru mendengar isakan tertahan dari ujung sana. "Hei?"

'S-shika … cepatlah datang …,' ujar Ino pelan.

"Kau di mana?"

'Di _café_ di dalam taman. Cepatlah, Shikamaru ….'

"Haaah, kau tunggu saja di sana," ucap Shikamaru. Setelah itu ia memutus sambungan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dikatakan Ino tadi.

Sepasang manik _onyx_ miliknya telah menangkap sosok Yamanaka Ino yang duduk di luar café. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu membuat Shikamaru lebih mudah menemukannya.

Segera saja ia menghampiri Ino dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Ino yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya itu menoleh dan kemudian ia memeluknya setelah tahu itu adalah Shikamaru.

"S-shika … hiks … hiks …."

Untuk beberapa saat Shikamaru terdiam. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas ini mengelus rambut Ino dengan lembut sementara otaknya menerka-nerka, hal apa yang membuat 'gadisnya' ini sedih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shikamaru merasa Ino sudah lebih tenang. Jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulus Ino lalu bertanya pelan, "Ada apa?"

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terisak. Namun kemudian ia menjawab dengan suara parau, "A-ayah dan Ibu … mereka be-bertengkar lagi … dan tadi aku mende-ngar kalau mereka akan … a-akan … HUAAA!" Ino menjerit dan kembali menangis. Shikamaru sudah pasrah apabila kemejanya harus basah akibat air mata Ino.

Tangisan Ino terhenti ketika suara tangis lain menyapa telinga keduanya. Ino mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Shikamaru yang juga memasang wajah bingung. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari sang asal suara yang mengusik acara menangisnya. Dan sepasang mata beriris _sky blue_ itu terpaku akan sesuatu berbentuk bulat di balik semak-semak.

Ino mengusap pipinya lalu dengan perlahan menghampiri benda bulat itu. Dan matanya membulat ketika menyadari bahwa benda bulat itu adalah seorang bocah lelaki yang meringkuk di tanah sehingga tubuhnya terlihat seperti bola.

"Shika, coba kau ke sini," panggil Ino. Shikamaru menguap, lalu mendekati Ino.

"Temanmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan polos—atau bodoh?—seraya menunjuk ke bocah lelaki yang masih menangis itu. Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak punya teman yang suka meringkuk seperti bola kayak dia," jawab Ino. Kemudian gadis itu berjongkok di depan sang bocah sehingga bocah itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"Bocah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Menangis seperti bayi, eh?"

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya pelan. _Dia memang bayi, Bodoh!_ rutuk Shikamaru tanpa suara. Kemudian ia ikut berjongkok di samping Ino dan memperhatikan anak berumur sekitar tiga tahun tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia terpisah dari orangtuanya. Tak heran, melihat betapa ramainya taman bermain ini sekarang," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bantu dia cari orangtuanya!"

Mendengar seruan Ino, lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggumamkan kata sakral miliknya: _Merepotkan_.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Ino pun membawa bocah lelaki itu bersama mereka untuk berkeliling, mencari sepasang suami istri yang kehilangan anaknya. Ino terlihat riang dengan tangan kanannya yang menggandeng bocah itu, berubah 180 derajat dibanding tadi. Sedang kan Shikamaru berjalan malas di belakang Ino dengan kedua telapak tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Selama sepuluh menit mereka berputar, tak menemukan tanda-tanda kemajuan akan pencarian mereka. Shikamaru mengajak mereka duduk untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Coba kau tanya nama bocah itu," kata Shikamaru.

"Hei, Bocah! Siapa namamu?" tanya Ino. Bocah itu terdiam.

"Aaa …." Shikamaru dan Ino memasang telinga baik-baik. "Aaa … ichuuu!"

Kedua remaja itu berpandangan dengan dahi berkerut. "Aichu?"

"Nama macam apa itu?" cibir Ino. Shikamaru menggeleng ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud bocah itu setelah mengikuti arah telunjuk sang bocah.

Ia menunjuk sebuah _stand_ yang menjajakan permen kapas. Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengedikkan kepalanya untuk memberitahu Ino. Segera bibir gadis itu membulat.

"Oh, permen kapas."

Ino membawa anak tersebut ke _stand _itu untuk membelikannya satu. Dan Ino berbalik kepada Shikamaru sambil memasang cengiran yang terlihat aneh di mata Shikamaru.

"Hehe … Shika, aku tak bawa dompet. Tadi aku hanya membawa uang untuk tiket masuk," ucap Ino dengan _innocent_-nya. Shikamaru melotot kepada gadis itu, lalu mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan uang sejumlah yang diminta Ino.

Hal ini terjadi berulang kali. Sang anak menunjuk satu _stand_ yang menjajakan sesuatu yang digemari anak kecil, Ino yang tak tega untuk menolak permintaan itu, serta Shikamaru yang terpaksa merogoh kocek untuk memenuhi permintaan anak itu.

Semakin lama Shikamaru semakin gondok. Lembaran uang yang ada di dompetnya kian menipis karena 'setan kecil' itu. Membuat Shikamaru merelakan uang sakunya untuk seminggu kedepan, menyita perhatian Ino, mengganggu kencan mere—

—ka?

Eh, memang ini kencan? Bukankah tadi ia datang karena Ino ingin curhat?

Segera Shikamaru mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menggelayuti otaknya. Dilihatnya lagi 'setan kecil' itu menunjuk tukang penjual balon warna-warni. Ingin sekali Shikamaru menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok. Atau lebih baik kepala anak itu saja yang ia jedukkan ke tembok?

_GAH! BERHENTI BERPIKIR ANEH, OTAK! _seru Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Shika?"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu akan meminta uang kembali padanya. Jadi ia mengambil uang yang ada di kantong _jeans_-nya dan menggulurkannya ke gadis _blonde_ itu. Ino nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi Shikamaru.

_Tapi setidaknya Ino tak bersedih lagi,_ batin pemuda jenius itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lembut, Ino dibuat menganga lebar.

"Helo? Bumi kepada Shika, bumi kepada Shika. Ganti."

"Haha … Andai aku membawa kamera, ekspresimu barusan sangat konyol!" Shikamaru mengejek Ino akan ekspresinya tadi. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya ia kelelahan," gumam Ino yang memangku anak lelaki yang mereka temukan tadi. Anak itu tertidur setelah tadi berlarian bersama Ino.<p>

"Tentu saja kelelahan. Berlari dari satu _stand_ ke _stand_ lain dan berteriak meminta jajanan yang terlihat warna-warni," komentar Shikamaru sinis. Ia kini merebahkan dirinya di tanah, memandangi langit biru yang bersih bebas dari awan. Mereka memilih tempat di bawah pohon sakura ini untuk istirahat karena dinilai cukup teduh.

"Huss! Namanya juga anak kecil, wajar kalau mau ini-itu!" bela Ino, melotot ke Shikamaru.

"Hah, lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini? Masa' mau kita bawa ke rumah? Ogah!"

"Yang pasti kita harus menemukan orangtua anak ini, Shika." Ino menghela napas lalu berkata lagi, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau kau sudah punya anak. Mungkin anakmu akan memecatmu sebagai ayahnya, nanti."

Ino terkikik sendiri karena hayalannya tadi.

_Kalau kau yang jadi ibunya sih semua bisa beres_, ucap Shikamaru tanpa suara. Rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Oh ya, Shika. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Mengikuti kemauan mereka untuk bercerai atau memaksakan kehendakku agar mereka tetap bertahan?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa jawaban yang tepat, yang dapat membuat 'gadisnya' itu tetap bahagia. Ini berbeda dengan soal-soal olimpiade Fisika yang baru saja diikutinya, yang menurutnya tidak begitu sulit.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Semua ada di tanganmu, Ino. Jika kau ingin mengikuti keegoisanmu, kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka dengan baik-baik. Tapi satu hal yang kupinta—" Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gadis _blondie _itu mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Shikamaru.

"Apa?"

"—aku ingin agar kau tetap bersenyum. Wajahmu itu tidak pantas dihiasi dengan air mata, lebih pantas dengan senyumanmu yang menyebalkan itu."

Wajah Ino merah padam. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang tak bergerak, berbaring dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Shikamaru.

"A-ah, lebih baik kita ce-pat menemukan orangtua a-anak ini," ucap Ino terbata-bata. Ia bangkit dan berjalan duluan. Tapi tak begitu jauh dari tempat tadi sepasang suami-istri yang terlihat begitu panik berlarian ke arah mereka.

Wanita muda berumur sekitar awal tiga puluhan mendatangi Ino. Wajahnya sembap, seperti habis menangis.

"Midori, huhu … kami mencarimu kemana-mana … huuu …." Suaminya menepuk-nepuk pundak sang istri, berniat untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalian orangtua dari anak ini?" ucap Shikamaru. Ino sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari pemuda nanas itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sejak kapan, Ino tak tahu.

"Iya, Midori anak kami. Sedari tadi kami berkeliling mencarinya. Terima kasih banyak, Nak, telah menjaga Midori," ucap sang ayah sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Ino memberikan Midori yang masih tertidur kepada ibunya. Sang ibu menangis terharu, berulang kali mengucap terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

Kedua orang tersebut plus Midori sendiri telah berlalu. Ino ingin pergi juga namun tangannya ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih, kau, Shika?" Ino mendelik kepada Shikamaru yang memegang tangannya terlalu erat.

"Kau harus membayar satu hariku yang berharga ini. Isi dompet terkuras, berputar-putar mengelilngi kawasan bermain ini seperti orang gila, hilangnya waktuku untuk tidur di rumah."

"HAH?"

"Bayarnya pakai satu kali kencan. Aku tak menerima penolakan," ucap Shikamaru tegas. Ia melewati Ino dan berjalan menjauhinya. Shikamaru tak tahu apa lagi yang mau dikatakannya. Otaknya buntu. Memaksa Ino berkencan dengannya, eh?

"K-kencan? SHIKAAA! JANGAN KABUR!"

_FIN_

* * *

><p>A.N: Terinspirasi dari <em><strong>Shugo Chara! Encore <strong>_karya_** Peach Pit**_ yang bagian RimaHiko. Tentang mereka yang nemu anak kecil gitu. Hehe ….

Dengan modal nekat saya ngikut nyumbangin fi untuk event ini. Gak tau pula mau ngasih judul apa untuk fic ini. orz

Oke, saya tahu fic ini masih kacau. Penyusunan kalimatnya masih berantakan, mungkin ada typo, ide cerita yang aneh, dan segala macam keabalan lainnya. Jadi kritik dan saran akan sangat berguna bagi saya. \(^o^)/

* * *

><p><em>Mind to Review?<em>


End file.
